


Aftermath

by Dagger_Stiletto



Series: Bionic Agent [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Boyfriend Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Molestation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Merwin, Non-consensual Amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Stiletto/pseuds/Dagger_Stiletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin deals with the aftermath of bringing his smol, tortured egg home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in thirty minutes. It has not been proofread by a beta. I will hopefully post another installement, but maybr not if it doesn't get good reviews.
> 
> Comments = love!

_When they get Eggsy back, he's_ not as whole as when they'd last seen him. He seems fine mentally, as fine as you can be after being captured and tortured for a full week. When they rescued him, though, not all of his parts came back.

His right hand and left leg from just below the knee have been amputated. An acidic solution had been put in an eyedropper and systematically applied to his left eye—and why not both they can only be grateful for, yet unable to explain. Of course, they beat him and layered his back with whiplashes across his back and cigar burns on his neck and chest.

He'd been on a vacation in Argentina and had accidentally fallen into a child-trafficking ring, literally. The floor of the old gift shop had crumpled beneath his feet, and he'd fallen right in the middle of the group of pedophiles molesting children ranging from the aged of eight to fourteen. Rather than kill him outright, the sadistic arseholes tortured Kingman's youngest agent. They hadn't kidnapped him for information or revenge. They had simply wanted to make him suffer.

Harry, codename Arthur, had gone out on the field for the first time since his return to the secret service, joining Lancelot and Percival on the search once they realized that Eggsy hadn't returned to his hotel room on day 3 of his vacation. He didn't answer his phone, nor did he call to check in on Merlin or his mother and sister. This was an obvious concern; the young man was people-oriented, and it had taken a lot of wheedling and threatening, and a night full of exceptionally mind-blowing sex with Merlin, to convince him to go on holiday by himself.

Now Merlin wishes he'd just handcuffed the lad to his bed.

He had not been close to death. The bastards had cauterized his limbs after hacking him up, and they'd forced him to drink water and gritty shakes for food.

_“They wanted me t' suffer, Merls,” Eggsy gasped into the communicator Harry held to his head on the way home. “They wanted me t' survive so's they could do more t' me.”_

The agony in his voice haunted Merlin during the hours he'd had to wait for them to arrive home.

It's hard for Merlin to look at Eggsy as he rests on the bed of the private room medbay arranged for him after his examination. He wants to climb on the bed and curl protectively around his younger lover. It's been two days since he arrived, but the absence of key parts of Eggsy's body has him irrationally terrified of causing more harm. He knows he won't, he knows how to be careful. But the worry keeps him seated in the surprisingly comfortable chair as close to the bed as possible.

He doesn’t want to think anymore about Eggsy’s pain or terror, or the fact they’ll probably never get him to take a vacation even again. He doesn't want to think of little Daisy's confusion, and possible horror, or of Michelle's accusatory glares.

So instead he starts to plan and scheme. All of the culprits, the psychopaths responsible for all of this, are dead. The children rescued and placed with Argentina’s child welfare department to either be placed with their families or with someone who can care for them. All that aside, Merlin's mind veers off to figure out a way to improve Eggsy's new condition, holding the lad's remaining hand lovingly and a tad possessively.

Merlin will always think Eggsy Unwin perfect and beautiful, no matter his health or perceived flaw. However, Eggsy will not be able to live as full and happy life he deserves if he doesn’t have increased mobility. Obviously, he will need prosthetics. There are many options to choose from, but the blond youth has the advantages of working for a spy agency. There will be no regular old prosthetic limbs for him.

Especially when he's practically engaged to Kingman's head of the tech department. Nevermind that he is also Arthur's favorite agent.

“Yer thinkin' too loud, luv,” Eggsy suddenly mutters, dragging Merlin out of his own head. "C'n hear ye all th' way ov'r here."

“Hello, lad,” he murmurs softly. “’Ow long ’ave ye been awake?”

“Not long,” he says, eyes opening but only seeing out of one. The eye had been beyond saving as well, and the skin around is puffy and will have telltale scars from where the caustic liquid had run out of his eye with his tears. He's lucky he still has his eyelids.

“Ye should be sleeping, luv.”

“So should you. Most preferably wit’ me.” Eggsy pats the bed beside him.

His throat tightens with emotions, and he swallows the lump down. “Nae, lad, 's too risky.”

“Y’re not gonna hurt me, Merls,” the blond insists, startling the Handler with just how well Eggsy can read him. “Asked Doc meself. Not 'nless ye plan on deliberately aggravatin' me back.”

Still, Merlin is hesitant, and he doesn't quite know why, to be completely honest. He's refraining, going against his instincts that have never led him astray before.

“Aodhan.”

He looks up alertly. Eggsy hardly ever uses his civilian name. It was always Merlin, Merls, or some form of endearment.

He's wearing as stern an expression he can manage when he's obviously knackered, still exhausted from the whole ordeal. “Get in this bed, or I’m gonna tell Harry wot yer mam calls ye when she doesn't know anyone else is around. He visits everyday; don't think I won't.” Then he softens. “C'mon, babe, I missed ye. I'm home now, and I still ain't been cuddled propa.”

And really, now can Merlin say no to that?

He stands and helps Eggsy scoot over just a smidge. Then he shuffles out of his shoes and the jacket he wore over his jumper. Mindful of the missing leg, he clambers in and curves himself around the blond protectively. He buries he’s nose in his short, messy hair. It doesn’t smell like him. He’ll have to bring in Eggsy’s toiletries tomorrow.

“Much better,” Eggsy approves. He nuzzles at Merlin's throat. “Ye can sort out all this t'morra.”


End file.
